Promises
by OswinOzzy
Summary: After 'The Name of The Doctor'. The Doctor has dropped Clara off at home and is thinking of his beloved Ponds. The Promise he promised. To find their daughter. But once he finds Melody Pond, what will happen? Rated T just to be safe...I don't know where this'll go.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. That's the BBC. And I'm jelly.

Prologue

Promise. Such an important word. Such an important thing. When one makes a promise, one must keep it. So you see why The Doctor was this predicament. He promised her. Amelia Pond. He promised. Promised he would find her baby. He promised Amy he would find Melody. So he had to. Amy was gone. Rory was gone. He owed it to them to find their daughter. Little Melody Pond. They thought River Song had been Melody. But River had been just a Ganger. The real Melody Pond was out there. Alone. The Doctor had to find her. Before it was too late.


	2. Chapter OneFinally

Chapter One  
Finally

The TARDIS started beeping and was illuminated with all sorts of lights The Doctor didn't even know The TARDIS had.  
"What is it, girl?" He asked, racing up to the console.  
He looked up at the screen...no. Yes! YES! The TARDIS got a lock on a her location. On MELODY POND's location, to be exact.  
"Oh you sexy thing! You've done it again! You're always exactly what I need, old girl!" The Doctor smiled, talking to his TARDIS.  
He flew her to a planet called Kestros. He did a scan of it. Air was breathable. Everything seemed fine. Six billion life forms below and...what? One hundred life forms just beneath the ground.  
"Well, I'll bet you that's where she is." He smiled.  
"Finally. Finally Amelia. I found her for you. Finally."  
And with that, The TARDIS began to materialize in a rather large cave, where six heavily armed guards waited.


	3. Chapter TwoDont Worry

Chapter Two  
Don't Worry

The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors as the six guards pointed their guns.  
"Well. This must be it then." The Doctor grinned.  
"Surrender now, or perish!"  
The first guard, Lennard, commanded.  
The Doctor put his hands up.  
"Take me to your leader." He smirked.  
He always loved that phrase. They led him at gunpoint to a room with a table ant two chairs. There was a bed in the corner, and a bathroom in the other. The room was white and had thick walls, and bars going along the outer walls. The door slid into the wall when opening and closing. One of the walls had a mirror-no wait-it was a window disguised as a mirror so you could watch whoever was in this room. They pushed The Doctor into the room and closed the door.  
"Hey!" The Doctor yelled.  
And that is when he noticed the woman standing in the corner. Two guards and a blonde woman with her. The blonde was holding something in her arms. The other woman wore a blue suit with her black hair cut VERY short. She was obviously in charge, spoke.  
"Welcome Doctor. Welcome to your new home. Welcome to your end." She said.  
"My end? No, no, no, no. I don't plan on dying quite yet. I still need to go see the space flarcies sing at the Galadrium Theater in Exfocia! I didn't spend my money on those tickets for nothing!" The Doctor had a bemused grin on his face as he fixed his bowtie.  
"What brings you here anyways, Doctor?" The woman asks.  
"Why do you want to kill me?" He asks instead.  
"Dodging the bullet i see. Answer my question Doctor. " The woman persists.  
"I think you know why."  
"Really? Enlighten me." She fakes confusion.  
"Melody Pond." He says.  
"Well in that case, here she is." The woman says.  
The Doctor is confused for a moment. Then the blonde woman steps forward and places in his arms a baby.  
"Wha-what's this?" He asks.  
"What you came for." The woman answers.  
He looks down at her.  
"Melody."  
He whips out his sonic screwdriver and sonics the door. He runs to The TARDIS and runs through the doors slamming them behind him.  
"Sorry girl!" He tells his TARDIS.  
He reaches the console, presses some buttons and pulls some levers, and they're in space.  
"Well little Pond. Hello." The Doctor smiles down at her. She's a beautiful little thing.  
"Don't worry Melody Pond. You're safe now."  
But is one ever truly safe?


	4. Chapter ThreeKeep Her

Hey! Just to say, I picture Melody Pond as Lily Collins. I dont know why... I don't really know where this is going, I just had an idea I had to write. Uh...sorry for any typos, and the last two chapters I did late at night, so it might be a bit everywhere-sorry! PM me or whatever if you want me to explain. Ciao for now!

Chapter Three

The First Few Days

The Doctor put Melody down in his own crib he had slept in as a baby. She smiled and soon fell asleep. She seemed at least a few months old. Two, three months? Wow. He had sure traveled back a long time. About an hour later she started to cry. Scratch that-_scream_. She was so loud. The Doctor tried everything. Nothing worked. Then he realized-she's hungry. Time to call up good ol'Strax. He landed the TARDIS in Victorian London. He then met up with Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint and Strax.

"Uh, Doctor. Who's that?" Jenny asked confused.

"Oh! Sorry, this is Melody Pond. And as you can see she is very hungry and upset about it too." The Doc grumbled.

"Hand him to me Doctor. I will access the situation." Strax mummbled and put out his arms.

"Well thank you Strax. That's very kind of you." The Doctor walked into the house.

Vastra and Jenny followed him, while Strax fed Melody. (If u guys remember, Strax has man and woman body parts)

"Doctor, what is going on?" Vastra asked once they were in the sitting room.

The Doctor quickly explained.

"My oh my, Doctor. What will you do with her?" Vastra asked.

"She'll always be in danger. People looking for her. I guess I'll keep her. What else could I do?"


End file.
